


Confligere

by Schmitty_Schmoop



Series: Bull and Adaar [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bull has a lot of feelings and he doesn't know what to do with them yet, Doubt, F/M, Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, not too graphic, pretty mild actually, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmitty_Schmoop/pseuds/Schmitty_Schmoop
Summary: Confligere (Latin) - ConflictSet somewhere in the middle of Bull's romance, before his companion quest.How does one deal with emotions they've been told their entire lives that they shouldn't have?The Iron Bull decides.





	Confligere

She feels so good, so sweet, and she's calling out to him; _Bull, Bull please_ , and fuck if it isn't the most beautiful thing he's ever heard: her voice high and pleading, squeaking out his name and a litany of _please, oh, fuck_.

He growls, a deep rumbling noise in his chest as he buries his nose in her neck, biting at the tender skin there. "Bull..." She pants, digging blunt fingernails into his arms. "Bull I... I..." She wants to say something; he can tell, even through her mewls of pleasure.

"What is it, sweetness? Tell me." He breathes against her, rubbing tender circles into the skin of her hips.

"I... I cant..!" She says as she turns her face towards him, clawing hard enough to draw blood. The pain mixes in with the pleasure, a thing he's always liked, and it only makes him push deeper, harder, wanting her to lose herself to him; to forget everything outside of this room.

"You can." He assures her, "I've got you. It's alright. Tell me, sweetness, tell me." Her breathing quickens against his ear, her body arching upwards, crushing herself to him, as if she couldn't be close enough.

"I..." She starts, "I l... _oh_ , Bull I...." He can tell she's close by the way her voice sounds even higher, needier, and she screams out the final words as she breaks, spasming around him.

"I love you, Bull! Oh please, I love you!"

He stops. She's catching her breath, grip still tight on him, and he has to stop and process her words.

**_I love you, Bull._ **

Oh. Oh, no no no, this had never been a part of the plan. She had wanted to ride the Bull, and he had wanted her to. It was fun; pleasurable; what they both needed. But this. This complicated things.

When they had started being with each other, he had stopped all other dalliances. He knew she wouldn't appreciate it if he slept around, and if he was honest with himself, he didn't want to, either.

She was a pretty little thing, sensetive and vocal, and he didn't feel the need to seek out anybody else's company.

Oh, he had had feelings sometimes, too. Strong, troubling feelings that he had to tamp down before they grew too strong. He had called her Kadan once, whispered into her skin after he'd peaked, quiet enough that he'd be the only one to hear. He didn't have her for a while after that. He felt like she was breaking him, and knew that he needed to get it together.

She whines when he pulls out of her, finally letting her arms fall to her sides. "You haven't finished yet." she says, confused.

He's already halfway across the room, hurriedly trying to find his clothes. "I know, I just..." He mumbles, heart beating a million miles a minute. "I have to go, Boss, I can't..." He tells her.

She looks lost for a moment before the realization dawns on her pretty features. "Oh." She whispers, pulling the covers up towards her chin.

It's silent for a few painful seconds, save for the sounds of him buckling his pants and armor.

"A-alright." Her eyes are tearing up and it breaks his damn heart, so he looks away and tries to forget it. "I'm sorry, Boss." He says before he closes the door behind him.

She hears his heavy footfalls against the staircase, and she clenches her fists into the coverlet, buries her face into her pillow, and lets her tears fall for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of Bull/Adaar feels tonight, and I projectile vomitted this fic into microsoft word. 
> 
> I N E E D M O R E A D A A R F I C S
> 
> Kudos and comments very much appreciated! ❤️
> 
> Edit: Thank you very much for the Kudos! They make me feel all the feels 


End file.
